Song of the south
by thepianoplayr
Summary: B/V A/U. Vegeta is tired of his life and decides to drive away and never look back. He's in a car crash and wakes up in...Greenville Alabama? With no money, no car and no place to go, will he find more than just tumble weeds in this little town? Multi-chapter songfic


My first fanfic ever! ^_^

Warning: if you hate country music you probobly won't like this story, so don't complain about how stupid country music is; I get enough of that from my brother.

disclaimer:  
I do not own dragonball z And never will :,( I also do not own the song "modern day drifter" Or any of Dierks Bentley's music.

Enjoy!

Chapter one:  
Modern day drifter

(I'm gonna be a modern day drifter  
And get out while I can  
Gonna trade in this life i've been livin  
For a pocket full of sand  
And a modern day drifter don't have to tell no one his plans)

His eyelids fluttered open as he awoke from an uneasy sleep. Groaning painfully as he slowly sat up from the hard bed he had been sleeping on, He swayed drunkenly and gripped the edge of the bed to steady himself. He had a splitting head ache and the rest of his body felt like it had been run over by a freight train. Once he was fully awake he looked around and took in his surroundings for the first time; he was sitting in what appeared to be a cell in an old fashioned jail house. It was pretty much just a large room with two jail cells, a desk and two doors; one on each side of the room. The door on the far right had a plaque that read "OFFICE" so he assumed that the other door lead outside.

'how did I get here?' that one question echoed in his mind as he searched his memory for anything that might answer it. Suddenly, realization hit him; the wreck.

(I'm gonna find that long stretch of highway  
No one knows my name  
Where as long as the sky just goes on  
And it's never the same  
A modern day drifter don't ever complain)

The memory was hazy but he remembered the car being upside down when he passed out. 'well that explains why I feel like I was run over by a train, but I still don't know how...'  
His thoughts were interrupted by the left door opening. A middle aged man walked in carrying two paper bags. He was wearing a white button up shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a cowboy hat and boots. He had a bushy moustache and a kind, fatherly face. "hey cowboy!" the man looked over and noticed the other man sitting in the room.  
He smiled and said: "Well well well, I was wonderin' when you was gonna wake up." he spoke with a thick southern drawl (which greatly annoyed the younger man)."didn't think you was gonna be up to soon so I went and got us some breakfast".

"who are you and how did I get here?"

"names Alan, Alan Bentley (A/N Alan Jackson/Dierks Bentley ^_^).

"I'm...

"Vegeta ouji" Alan interrupted. there was a moment of silence before he chuckled at the look on Vegetas face and said:  
"I looked at yer license"  
"and what gives you the right to look through my stuff?"Vegeta asked Suspiciously as the cowboy walked over to the desk and sat the bags down on the desk.  
"cause' I'm the sheriff" he said matter-of-factly.  
"you can come outta there if ya want, it ain't locked" Vegeta stood slowly (he still had a terrible headache) and walked over next to Alan who was pulling something out of one of the bags.  
"you never answered my last question"  
"huh?"  
"how did I get here?"  
Alan, having found what he was looking for, turned to Vegeta.  
"I was drivin home last night an' saw yer car in the ditch." He said handing the younger man something wrapped in a napkin. "the whole car was upside down and let me tell ya, I had a time gettin you outta there"  
Vegeta unwrapped the napkin to find a bacon and egg biscuit which upon seeing, he remembered how hungry he was. "So once I got you out I put you in the back of the police car and decided to keep ya in here till you woke up." when he was finished with his story, Alan got out another biscuit for himself.  
"I noticed yer license had "state of California"On it. Ain't from around here are ya?" Vegeta chuckled and took a bite of his biscuit.  
"so what brings you way out here?" Alan asked casualy. It suddenly dawned on Vegeta that he had no idea where he was."Wait a second, where exactly is here?" Alan smiled and said "welcome to Greenville Alabama".  
"Alabama" Vegeta said incredulously.  
"how did I end up in Alabama."

(Bye bye hi life  
Feels like the right time  
To say so long  
Keep on goin strong  
And i'll just keep on bein gone  
Cause i'm gonna be a modern day drifter, Yes I am  
Gonna slip this ring off my finger  
Cause everybody understands  
That a modern day drifter's got nothin but time on his hands)

when he left he didn't really pay attention to where he was going, but he didn't expect to wind up in the middle of nowhere. "so what ARE you doing way out here?" Vegeta thought for a moment and replied:"it's complicated".

"trouble with your family?"

"something like that".  
There was an awkward silence that lasted for several moments before Alan said: "so, where are you goin' from here?"  
"well, I have no money and no car, so I'd say...nowhere."  
Alan laughed "well, I guess you'll need a place to stay".  
"yeah," vegeta said " do you know a place I can stay cheap?"  
"or possibly free?" he added.  
Alan sat down in the chair behind the desk and thought for a minute.  
"hey, I know! Goku and Chichi have extra room they're renting out. They're real nice folks, I'm sure they won't charge you to much for it."  
"alright, I guess I could go talk to them." vegeta said a little reluctantly.  
"ok, I'll go get yer bag and we'll leave" Alan went to the office and came back a moment later with the duffle bag that Vegeta had roughly thrown together before he left.  
"ready to go?"

(Bye bye hi life  
Feels like the right time  
To say so long  
Keep on goin strong  
And i'll just keep on bein gone  
Cause i'm gonna be a modern day drifter, Yes I am  
Gonna slip this ring off my finger  
Cause everybody understands  
That a modern day drifter's got nothin but time on his hands)

Yay! Its finally finished. I rewrote this chapter a lot and I'm finally happy with it.  
So how'd I do? Good? Bad? Please be gentle, this is really my first attempt at writing anything.  
Review if you want me to continue!  
If I get at least one good review I'll write another chapter... Review or perish!

P.S no such thing as Greenville AL.  
That's right, I made it up, deal with it!


End file.
